


Still Better Than Vodka

by Sh1k4r1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Canon, Sex, Top Prompto Argentum, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/pseuds/Sh1k4r1
Summary: People have fun when they're drunk, right? A sixteen years old Noctis decides to have fun tonight and Prompto joins him.





	Still Better Than Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GigCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigCactus/gifts).



> Thanks to @Erato's Child for beta reading this! I appreciate your help a lot mate.

The bitter taste makes him gag, but Noctis forces himself to swallow, grimacing as the alcohol burns down his throat. He never imagined vodka to be this nasty but the sixteen years old decided to get drunk tonight so the only thing he can do is to breathe out and take another sip. The pungent liquid doesn't go down well and he finds himself almost choking on it, tears springing at the corners of his eyes as he coughs. He makes a face at the still-too-full bottle and sighs in despair. How much of it does he have to drink to feel drunk? Will it get less disgusting as he keeps drinking? There's only one way to find out, so he stubbornly chugs down a good amount of alcohol.

He waits a few minutes but nothing. He still feels nothing.

A weak voice at the back his head whispers that he shouldn't rush it, but reckless as he is Noctis ignores it. He wants to get drunk, fast. So he brings the bottle to his lips once again and pushes himself to drink until a third of the bottle is gone.

Gross.

The last gulp makes him gag hard but he somehow manages to keep it down. He swears even carrots are less revolting so he truly hopes getting drunk at least to be worth the struggle. People have fun when they're drunk, right?

His head starts feeling light now, a warm dizziness embracing his body. Prompto should be arriving any moment now so he takes another sip for good measure. He's going to declare his feelings tonight so he needs the alcohol to boost his confidence.

It's been six months since Noctis recognised his feelings for his best friend. At first he thought it to be just a crush, but as time passed by his feelings only grew deeper and stronger. Being around the blond makes him feel sick - pleasantly sick. His heart pounds in his chest until it hurts and his stomach convulses as if he swallowed a million angry butterflies. And when Prompto gets too close, things go wild. His face burns red and he feels the blood boiling in his veins, and after a while, an awkward ache grows between his legs. He's grateful for the fact that his cargo pants are good at hiding any visible evidence of his predicament.

The doorbell finally rings and Noctis takes one last gulp from the bottle just in case, vodka still harsh on his untrained throat. Swallowing doesn't get any easier but at least he is starting feeling dazed. Given the fight he puts up when he's served tomatoes, Ignis would be amazed at the new born willpower that allows Noctis to ingest the stomach turning beverage. But Ignis would also get really pissed at him, both for getting drunk and not being nearly as resolute when it comes to eating tomatoes. He scowls at the thought of Ignis making him eat vegetables as a punishment for getting drunk. His advisor must not discover this, no matter what.

Fuck. His head spins when he gets up from the sofa a bit too quickly before heading to the door, the bottle still in his hand.

"Hello buddy!" Geez, Prompto is so beautiful tonight, his freckles brightening his sunshine smile like the beams of light glittering on a lake when you go fishing at sunset.

"Hey." Noctis takes a quick sip trying his best not to make a face at the atrocious taste.

"Is that vodka?" Prompto gets closer, snatching the bottle from Noctis's hand. "Yup. You want some?"

"No thanks, it's gross." The blond refuses, putting the bottle on the kitchen counter.

The room is spinning now and Noctis stumbles, losing his balance for a second and finds himself in Prompto's arms.

"Noct are you drunk?"

Noctis stares in his friend's bright blue eyes, grinning at the sight of a deep blush adorning the freckled cheeks. "Am not." He lies, unsteadily stepping back to reach for the bottle on the table, offering it to Prompto once again. "If you don't help me I'll have to drink it all by myself." He smirks putting all the charm he has in his voice. It works, Prompto grabs the bottle and pushes it to his lips, taking a few quick gulps. Noctis wonders how he can swallow vodka so easily, then shrugs, all that matters is how pretty Prompto is with a flushed face. There is much less in the bottle when Prompto gives it back. Noctis takes a couple of sips before heading to the living room.

Someone _accidentally_ falters a step on the soft carpet on their way to the sofa and somehow Noctis lands on top of Prompto.

"Sorry, you okay?" The prince chuckles, his cheeks red from both alcohol and embarrassment. "Yeah you?" Prompto's lips are slightly upturned in a smile. They look so soft and juicy and oh, how close they are. He can feel the blond's warm breath tickling on his own.

Too close but still too far.

Noctis finally closes the distance, pressing his lips against Prompto's. They feel velvety under his slightly chapped ones. He could swear his heart skip a beat or two. The blond is not pulling away, in fact he deepens the kiss, his tongue shyly making its way inside the prince's mouth. It feels so good that Noctis can't help muffling a moan as he sucks on his friend's moist lower lip, gently squishing it. The kiss quickly turns wet and sloppy, little smacking noises filling the room. But they don't care, it feels good, a rush of heat spreading through their bodies.

They grind against each other for several long minutes before Noctis eventually pulls away from the kiss, loosing himself in the blue of Prompto's eyes, a smirk on his drunken face. His hands wander on the blond's chest until he pulls at the hem of his T-shirt uncovering the white freckled skin. Then he starts kissing the toned abdomen leaving a trail of saliva as he makes his way down toward Prompto's pants. He can feel his friend swallow hard as he unzips them, finally freeing his throbbing cock from the pressure of perky chocobo print undies. Prompto makes the cutest little noise when Noctis licks the precum leaking from his slit, teasing teasingly kissing his shaft before mouthing it. The precum tastes bitter, but it's still better than vodka he thinks as he starts alternating sucking and stroking the length with his tongue. He's clumsy but Prompto doesn't seem to care given the way his breath speeds up. Suddenly Noctis stops and glances Prompto with a naughty grin.

"I want you to fuck me." He giggles, his friend's eyes widen in surprise.

"Buddy you're drunk. We're drunk." Prompto tries to resist but Noctis is already taking off his own pants.

"I thought you wanted me." The prince pouts, exploiting his bratty nature to get what he wants. He's never had sex before but alcohol is making him bolder than ever.

"I do want you. But-" Prompto is looking at him with sad puppy eyes, his hands caressing the prince's hair until a wet kiss interrupts him.

"Then take me." Noctis smirks, pushing two of his fingers into his own mouth to wet them. He heard somewhere that you're supposed to use lube, but spit should work. He then lowers his hand towards his butt, slowly slipping one finger into his hole. It doesn't hurt but it's tight. It feels weird to get something in there since he's never done it before. But he's stubborn so he breathes out and pushes all the way in. He whimpers when he starts moving his finger around, adding a second one soon after. He feels the stretch burning this time, but he wants Prompto to fuck him so badly he fakes confidence and starts to steadily finger fuck himself. It stings when he scissors to stretch himself further but the alcohol doesn't make him care much so he keeps going.

"That's hot buddy." Prompto squeaks, staring at his friend touching himself.

Noctis licks his lips as he slips his fingers out of his twitching hole to grip Prompto's cock, sucking it to coat it with saliva. 

"Wait we need a condom." Prompto states in concern, reaching for his wallet and retrieving a bright small packet from it. 

"Are you worried of getting me knocked up?" Noctis chuckles, snatching the the condom. The package says strawberry scented and pre lubricated and he doesn't want to know how Prompto went in its possession. It takes him a while to open it and the things slips between his shaky hands. But in the end he manages unwrap it correctly on Prompto's length. He grins as he sits on Prompto's lap, then he slowly starts lowering on his friends shaft, the round tip harshly rubbing against his entrance. It's not that slick and the pre lubricated thing sounds a bit like marketing bullshit but he can't back down so he takes a deep breath and forces the tip in past the tight muscle rim. It's wider than his fingers and it burns, but he stubbornly bites on his lip and keeps pushing himself down. It fucking hurt to do it but he manages to get halfway down before he needs to stop and breathe.

"Noct are you okay? You're all sweaty." Noctis forces a smile despite not being okay at all, his ass being on fire. "Yeah, I'm almost there." He lies, gritting his teeth as he impales himself balls deep on Prompto's cock in one steady go. Tears are trickling at the corners of his eyes by the time he's done and he can swear he almost felt like ripping but hey, he's sixteen and he's having sex for the first time so he breathes and stays in place. The Prince closes his eyes as he tries to get used to the sensation of being split open. Despite the ache it feels kind of good the way Prompto's cock feels heavy, filling his insides.

"Noct please I can see it hurts you. I'll pull out." Prompto is freaking out but Noctis stays sit still on him, blocking his friends movements by gently grabbing his hips, caressing him in a circular motion to reassure him. Geez he's the one being fucked and yet he has to do all the job. "J-just give me a minute."

Noctis is unsure whether he's being stupid or brave at this point, but his ego makes him decide on the latter. He can bear a bit of pain. He leans forward to kiss Prompto, rocking his hips cautiously to adjust to the stretch. The little moan escaping Prompto's lips motivate him to start moving, so he lifts himself on his knees until only the tip of his friend's cock is left inside of him. It stings when he lowers, but it's also somewhat pleasant to feel Prompto's length filling him again, his walls so thight around it.

"Noct you feel so good." The blond mumbles, caressing the heated skin of his friends smooth thighs.

Noctis is starting to enjoy it as well, a pleasant heat growing in his belly as he pumps on his friend at steady rhythm, the pain almost completely washed away. He moans loudly when one stroke unexpectedly brushes against his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

"Did you like that?" Prompto pants, grasping the Noctis's narrow hips as he starts thrusting into him from beneath, adjusting his angle to aim at the sweet spot that makes the Prince whimper and shudder in pleasure.

"Fuck." Noctis groans breathless as Prompto repeatedly hits on his prostate, hardly missing it and making him moan loudly. Pleasure builds inside him until his neglected cock throbs achingly between his legs. Prompto relentlessly fucks him to the point tears are spring to the corners of his half lidded blue eyes. His panting only interrupted by whimpers, Noctis tries to reach for his cock begging for release but Prompto blocks him, taking both the tasks of stroking him and fucking him from beneath.

"Please Prompto." He cries as the blond presses his thumb on his slit, slick with precum. He can barely keep his eyes open when his friend's fingers jerk him off, pushing him over the edge. He sees stars, a scream escaping his throat as Prompto keeps fucking him through his orgasm, jerking inside him and brushing on his prostrate with every stroke, cum spilling hard on his friend's belly. Prompto only stops when he comes soon after.

"Gods it was great." Prompto pants, swiping some of the cum smeared on his abdomen with his finger. He smirks as he brings it to his lips to taste it, making Noctis chuckle. "Do I taste good?" The sleepy Prince asks, finally crashing on the carpet beside his friend. "Judge for yourself." The blond sneers, cupping Noctis's chubby cheek with his hand before kissing him, tongue wandering into the depths of Noctis's parted lips. He still tastes better than vodka, Noctis decides.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~This was my first time writing porn so please don't be too harsh on me~~


End file.
